


Together

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria is finally reunited with Carver, Anders and Bethany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty bit is at the beginning with Neria and Stefan.

Neria knelt on a high backed chair in Stefan’s room. Her legs were against the padded arms, as wide as she could spread them, her hands holding the ornate wooden back in a death grip. Stefan ran his hands down her back to her pushed out ass and she suppressed a shudder. For days it had been like this. She fed, she slept and Stefan fucked her relentlessly every moment he was able.

Her eyes were tightly shut and she couldn’t help the wanton moan that escaped her as he teased her slit with the head of his cock. It was always like this. Neria couldn’t stand his dick but she couldn’t resist her body’s desire for sex. She couldn’t resist Stefan at all. After he’d first locked her in his room she’d tried but ended up curled up in a corner after he compelled her to bend over, extremely sore from the repeated pounding he’d given her. Trying to imagine it was someone else didn’t work either. If he wanted her on her back she had to keep eye contact. If he was behind her he never stopped talking.

“He’s adjusting nicely,” Stefan said still teasing her. “You’re new brother.” The head of his cock slipped inside her and Neria fought to keep from hilting him inside herself. “He has quite the attitude but…” His cock disappeared and she stifled a whimper of disappointment. “The thought of keeping you to myself quieted him.”

Stefan hummed and spread her ass cheeks. Neria suppressed the distressed noise that wanted to escape. Normally she loved anal sex and couldn’t wait to have Carver in her ass and Anders in her core but Stefan wasn’t gentle. There was no need to let her adjust to his size but his over enthusiastic thrusting always left her sore when nearly nothing else did. She’d compelled a Qunari recently into ass fucking her as she fed from him. Not even that enormous dick had left her even the slightest bit uncomfortable.

“Now my daughter,” said Stefan evenly. One of his hands disappeared but she felt the head of his prick against her pucker. “I will show you what will happen to him should you decide to misbehave again.”

Neria screamed as he brutally thrust himself inside her back passage. It didn’t hurt or burn physically, but she was pained none the less. He wasted no time. His hands were on her hips and his cock was moving rapidly, their flesh slapping together. Neria whimpered quietly as he used her, her eyes still shut tightly. Even the physical pleasure that she didn’t want to feel couldn’t overwhelm this pain. It brought her to tears every time she thought of what this man had done to Carver. She wanted nothing more than to be free of Stefan but if she could prevent this from happening to Carver again by simply following his rules she would.

His thrusts sped, harder and deeper, grunting every time their flesh met. Neria screamed again and slumped against the back of the chair as his knot swelled up inside her. Stefan held their hips together, panting harshly while she fought tears. After a few minutes he pulled her upright against him, tilting her head slightly to avoid impaling himself on her sharp horns. One arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping them tightly together. His other stroked her cheek, swiped at the tears beading in the corner of her eye.

“Don’t weep darling,” he said soothingly. “Behave and I won’t have to punish either of you. Do you think I like hurting my children?”

“No Daddy,” Neria whispered. She thought in some way he probably didn’t like hurting them but since he was still willing to, it was a fight to keep the appropriate tone in her voice.

“Tonight we feed together,” Stefan said quietly. “One more night in my bed and you can go back. They’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed them Daddy,” she replied.

“I know darling,” he said almost sorrowfully.

Neria bit her lip to remain silent. She was helpless with her ass full of his cock but there was nothing she could do anyway. He had complete control of them and resisting would only result in more punishments. Neria was more determined to get out from underneath his thumb however.

*

Anders gripped the pillow beneath his head tightly. Carver pushed his legs as close to his chest as he could as he drove relentlessly into him. Unsure how she had managed it, Bethany had his balls and his dick covered with the sheets as she stroked him. While the process of trying to get Carver to knot him had been enjoyable he was extremely frustrated. Three tries throughout the day had resulted in three absolutely amazing orgasms for him but no knotting for Carver.

Carver grunted and slammed into him. Anders knew by now he had achieved his peak with yet again no knotting. Bethany sped her strokes as Carver eased up on his legs and Anders was soon spurting semen as well. Before the haze had properly set in Anders watched Carver pull out and slump to the bed in defeat.

“It’s useless,” he panted sullenly. “Maybe I’m defective.”

“Carver…” Bethany began sitting up on her feet.

“You are not,” Anders interrupted irritably. “If you’d just fuck Bethany like that we wouldn’t be still trying.”

“No,” Carver said with an intense glare.

“Why not?”

All of them turned at the unexpected voice in the doorway. Neria stood on the inside, the door closed behind her. Her legs were spread apart, the fingers of one hand idly rubbing her clitoris and the other pulling at a nipple.

“Neria!!!” Carver cried out happily as he raced across the room.

Anders shared his joy but remained on the bed with Bethany smiling next to him. Neria disappeared completely behind his bulk as he reached her. Seconds later her legs were wrapped around his waist. They turned slightly and Anders could see them involved in a heated kiss, his cock hard but resting against her rather than inside her. Her tail lashed back and forth restlessly, his hands supporting her by cupping each ass cheek.

Bethany stood and pulled him up as well. He crossed the room with her and stood a little apart as Bethany embraced both Carver and Neria, her breasts squashed against their arms. They were making headway on Carver’s discomfort playing with his twin. He didn’t flinch or shy away from her, but grinned happily as Neria broke their kiss. Bethany rose up on her toes and met Neria’s lips in much the same manner as Carver. Unable to resist any longer Anders joined them, pressed against Bethany and claiming Neria’s lips immediately after Bethany was finished.

“Maker we’ve missed you,” Bethany said resting her head against Carver’s shoulder.

“Are you all right love?” Carver said softly.

“Fine,” Neria said smiling as she pulled away from Anders. “Just glad he finally got tired of fucking me.” Carver’s expression darkened and she shook her head sternly. “Everything’s different now Carver. It makes me happy you didn’t get jealous just now.”

His cheeks turned pink and his frown grew deeper. “Of course I’m not jealous of them.”

“And you know we play together all the time,” Neria said her voice still stern. “It was really hot watching you pound Anders just now but why not Beth?”

“Well,” he said hesitantly. “She’s my twin. My blood sister…”

“Carver,” Neria said gently. “You don’t have a twin sister anymore.”

“Of course I do,” Carver said incredulously. “She’s right here.”

“With her breasts pressed against your arm,” said Neria carding a hand through his short hair. “Bethany is _our_ sister. She isn’t human. And neither are you.” Her fingers brushed against one horn and she smiled sadly. “I’m so sorry for getting you into this. All of you.”

“We’ve been through this Neria,” Anders said.

“I know your safe,” Carver said quietly. “I was going crazy… I’d rather be here with you.”

Anders felt a pang of guilt but pushed it quickly away. There was nothing further he could do for Garrett.

“And I know I need to… get over it,” Carver said sheepishly after a moment. “Just… give me a bit more time love.”

“All right,” Neria said smiling indulgently. Her smile turned to a wicked grin and she darted forward, catching his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling gently before speaking again. “Right now I want your cock.”

“Give them a hand Beth,” Anders said with a smirk.

He shifted slightly and watched Bethany reach around them. Neria was lifted just enough to allow her to position Carver’s dick and slowly it disappeared inside her. She sighed happily and leaned slightly to kiss Bethany once more. Carver watched them, surprisingly patient, while their tongues danced together. Anders took a small step back and ran his hands down Bethany’s sides, nudging her bottom with his erect cock.

Bethany broke the kiss to look over her shoulder pushing her ass out slightly, her tail moving off to the side and out of the way. Anders claimed her lips as he found her back entrance, the curves of her body as familiar to him now as Garrett’s hard lines and planes were. He pushed slowly inside, watching Neria rise and fall out of the corner of his eye. She moaned lowly, Bethany adding to the beautiful sound almost immediately as Anders began thrusting.

This dance they were well acquainted with. Hands roamed bodies, moans and gasps filled the quiet room, and each of them lost themselves in the act. Anders thought only of Bethany, her tight ass and her smooth warm skin, pinching and pulling her hard nipples in just the right way. Carver sunk to his knees and Bethany braced herself against the door rather than her twin. Anders didn’t miss a beat, turned with her, his hands still on her tits, squeezing and pinching.

As intent on his current partner as he was, Anders still noticed Neria slowing her own pace. She moved sinuously on Carver’s lap, her arms locked on his shoulders and her mouth close to his ear. Tension was building in his gut but he kept his pace steady, moving one arm under Bethany’s breasts and pulling at her nipple ring with the other as he rested his head on her shoulder to see what Neria was up to. Soon enough he was rewarded with a gasp from Bethany, her walls clenching around him, as Carver reached up with one hand.

“Oh Carver,” Bethany said breathlessly.

“All the way love,” Neria said her voice husky.

Bethany groaned loudly and Anders couldn’t help a grin as he pulled away slightly, moving his hands to her hips. “Now just imagine your cock buried there instead of your fingers,” he said smoothly. “We could have her writhing between us…”

“Oh….” Bethany moaned. “Yes… Please Carver… I want that…”

“Maker,” Carver said with wide eyes as he looked up at his twin.

Anders sped his thrusts and listened to Bethany’s constant moans as Carver moved his fingers in and out of her core. Tension coiled inside him, Bethany trembled as her peak drew nearer. Carver roared suddenly and Neria groaned loudly. Too close to orgasm Anders paid them little attention. Bethany gasped and clenched around him again. It was enough to pull him over as well and he slowed to a stop still buried to the root as his cock jetted seed deep inside of her. Neria and Carver were both panting, their foreheads pressed together.

“All right,” Carver said after a moment. “You win.”

Neria laughed as she sat up straighter. She looked up at Anders, grinning broadly. “He knotted.”

Anders chuckled and pulled Bethany tightly to him. “And all it took was a familiar channel and the thought of Bethany squirming on two cocks.” Carver glared up at him and Anders smirked back. “We’ll be on the bed when you’re ready.”

He let his cock slip from her ass and they strolled to the bed. When he looked back at the door Neria was sucking lewdly on his fingers, still shiny with Bethany’s slick.


End file.
